vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (God of War)
Summary Zeus (Greek: Ζεύς) was the King of the Gods, ruler of Olympus and was the God of the sky and the heavens. He acted as an ally in God of War and also served as the main antagonist of both God of War II and God of War III, and was the biological father of many of the gods of Olympus and many famous demigods such as Hercules, Perseus, Peirithous and even the Spartan warrior Kratos as well as his brother Deimos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C, possibly higher Name: Zeus Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old. Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God, God of Skies and Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Teleportation, Lightning Manipulation and Projection, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shapeshifting and Size Shifting, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Sealing (Sealed the evils within Pandora's box), Astral Projection, Summoning (Summoned Sirens in his battle with Kratos) and can bestow powers onto others, Power Nullification (His champions who yield a fraction of his powers can nullify magical abilities with lightning strikes. Zeus himself is able to strip fellow Gods off their powers as punishment to their insolence), Soul Manipulation (Pulled off the soul of one of his worshippers and sent it directly to the Underworld with a mere gesture), Absorption (Drained Kratos of his powers as well as the powers of Gaia's heart), Portal Creation, BFR (via Portal Creation), Life Manipulation (Brought life to the Colossus) | All previous powers plus Non-Corporeal and Fear Manipulation (Is possessed by the evil of fear from Pandora's Box, and wielded it against Kratos on their final conflict) Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Is equal to GoW3 Kratos on his prime who is stated multiple times to be far stronger than his old self. Overthrew Prime Cronos at a young age, and has become far stronger ever since. Far above his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, and his anger alone frightens them. Far above all of his children. His lightning bolts were powerful enough to instantly destroy chains that could immobilize the Hecatonchires, who were stated to be as strong as Atlas) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level, possibly higher (Became much stronger than his base form and knocked God of War 3 Kratos out with a single strike and killed him by snapping his neck. Was only defeated by the Power of Hope from Pandora's Box) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Wrestled with Cronos and overthrew him in the Great War. Superior to GoW2 Kratos, his lightning bolts were so fast Hermes couldn't perceive them, far above everyone else in the verse except GOW3 Kratos and perhaps the Sisters of Fate) | At least Massively FTL+ (Far above his previous speed, managed to outpace Kratos and grip him before he could react) Lifting Strength: Universal (Stronger than Atlas) | Universal Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal | At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal to higher Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Was impaled by the Blade of Olympus on many, many different occasions and survived and managed to recover quickly, even after being impaled and pinned for minutes and on the range of a point-blank explosion from Gaia's heart, and only pretended to be dead. Also withstood a massive blitz and a continuous beating from Kratos without being worn out at all) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level, possibly higher (Resisted many attacks from Kratos with the Power of Hope, before being forced to revert to his previous form) Stamina: Very high (Fought in the Great War for hundreds of years) Range: A few hundred meters by sheer virtue of size. Several thousand kilometers with lighting projection and Soul Manipulation. Likely planetary with lightning, weather manipulation. Standard Equipment: Used to wield the Blade of Olympus, Gauntlet of Zeus. Intelligence: Genius. He has lived for thousands of years. Highly knowledgeable about mortals. Weaknesses: The Blade of Olympus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zeus, being the King of the Olympians, possesses electric manipulation and the mastery over the thunderbolts. He also displayed the following abilities in God of War III: * Superhuman Strength: '''As the King of the Gods, Zeus possessed incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in Creation. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''As the god of lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast speeds. He could run faster than the speed of the lightning he commands. As demonstrated in the battles with Kratos, Zeus was able to evade attacks with the speed of lightning, appearing behind his opponent to strike. * '''Teleportation: Zeus has shown the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear minutes later somewhere else. * Regeneration: Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation, can kill him. * Shape-shifting: Like all Olympians, Zeus was able to shapeshift. He made himself look like the oldest of the Olympians, even though he was the youngest. He could also transform himself into a giant eagle as well take the form of a human, in God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta, he appeared to Kratos as the Grave Digger. * Summoning: Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side, examples are the Siren Widows he used to fight Kratos at the end of God of War II. As a God, he possessed the powers of immortality and flight but was ironically vulnerable to the power of the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation. Zeus can manipulate the weather to create several kinds of natural storms. In God of War II, he created a tornado to assist in forging the Blade of Olympus and he also can create a lightning shield. In God of War III, again he combined clouds and electricity to create a massive lightning bolt, which was powerful enough to knock Gaia and Kratos off Olympus and partially destroy her arm. After his apparent death, Zeus displayed the power to manage his soul "to a higher existence" in means of overpowering his son and channeling the evils fueling his body, although Athena reached that potential before the evils managed to consume her. In this form, Zeus managed to disarm and destroy Kratos' weapons and equipment, and fueled the Ghost of Sparta with fear. Zeus was capable of summoning perfect duplicates of himself which, while they are less powerful than him, are able to use his basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker than the one that Zeus himself utilizes. In the fight against Zeus in God of War III, Kratos could use the clones against Zeus by the means of launching them, and then grabbing them while midair, causing Kratos to punch them to the ground, emitting the Lightning explosion when they hit the ground. Key: Base | Fear Embodied Note: For those who want to know why the God of War gods are rated so powerful, see this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:God of War Category:Greek Gods Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Tyrants Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Portal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Geniuses Category:Lightning Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2